Remember Me
by Keruri-chan
Summary: A gravity room explosion has left Vegeta with amnesia, and Bulma must make him fall in love with her once more. But his love for Bulma forgotten, Vegeta finds himself falling for someone else....
1. Accident

_Disclaimer: For those who wanted to buy DragonBall Z off of me: sorry, don't own it. But feel free to give me your money anyway._

_Summary:_

It has been five years since Bulma and Vegeta fell in love, four years since the androids were no longer a threat. Despite the current peaceful times, however, Vegeta insists on training, much to Bulma's annoyance. 

But the peace is disturbed at the Capsule Corporation one summer day when the gravity room explodes. Although the warrior prince survives the explosion, Vegeta is left with more than physical injuries. He has lost his memory and can't even remember his dazzling mate or powerful son, let alone his surroundings and the Capsule Corporation employees. 

Bulma finds herself desperate for the love they once had and feels she must make him fall in love with her once more. She is overjoyed when Vegeta eventually begins to remember wisps things from before the accident. 

But problems arise. Due to her job, Bulma can't spend as much time with Vegeta as she would wish, making it more difficult for the fighter to remember his woman. And, his love for Bulma forgotten, Vegeta finds himself falling for someone else.... 

A/N: A new B/V fic, taking place after the androids and before Majin Buu. I suppose you could call it a Bulma/Vegeta get together, even though they've already gotten together.... ^.~ All will be explained. 

* 

**one; accident**

She gazed out the large bay window of her room, her attention not fixed on the beauty of the summer afternoon but on the domed training facility nearby. It's loud whirring was comforting and she knew that the man inside was training to help save the Earth from whatever dangers presented themselves next. At the same time, though, the whirring of the machine brought a sense of loneliness, because the man inside was training rather than spending time with her and her son. But that was the way Vegeta was, always had be and most likely always would be. And that was the man Bulma had fallen in love with. 

Through the windows of the gravity room, the blue-haired beauty could see flashes of light -- Vegeta's Ki blasts -- and occasionally a figure race by -- the Saiyan prince himself. Though short, Vegeta was a powerful man, his power only surpassed by the warm-hearted Son Goku. That was the _real_ reason Vegeta was so intent on training, Bulma knew. His one goal in life was to grow more powerful than the third class Saiyan warrior, and he was determined to reach it. 

With a sigh, Bulma tucked a long strand of wavy blue hair behind her ear. 

"Mommy! I'm hungry!" 

The childish voice of Bulma's five year old son drew her away from the window. She glanced at her watch and smiled as she retreated from her room to the hall where the lavender-haired boy was waiting. It _was _almost lunch time. "What would you like, baby?" she inquired gently. 

"Food. And I'm not a baby!" 

Bulma looked at her son fondly. Such a Vegeta answer, she thought. "What _kind_ of food, old man?" 

"Sandwiches," Trunks said, "and I'm not an old man, either!" 

"What are you, then?" Bulma asked. "You're not a baby, but you say you're not an old man, either." 

"I'm a boy. A _big_ boy." 

Bulma laughed at her son's response. "All right, big boy, sandwiches it is." 

As Trunks took his place at the kitchen table, Bulma began to prepare an afternoon meal for the child, as well as for herself and Vegeta. She was certain that her husband would be in soon to demand some food. 

"Where's Dad?" Trunks asked. 

"Where he always is." 

"Oh." Trunks turned towards the window, gazing wistfully at the gravity room. "I wish he'd let me use it." 

Bulma looked at her son sympathetically. "Why don't you ask him when he comes in for lunch? Maybe he'll let you." 

"I asked him yesterday in the morning. He said I couldn't." He stuck his finger in his mouth and proceeded to pull on a loose tooth. 

"Maybe he was in a bad mood," Bulma told Trunks gently. "Ask him again at lunch anyway." 

Trunks shook his head, his lavender locks swinging about his head as he did so. "I wanna help you today, Mom." 

Bulma smiled at Trunks' enthusiasm in science and inventing and she said, "I'll see what jobs I have in the labs for you. But remember that you can't fool around in there." 

"I know." 

The sound of approaching footsteps caused both mother and son to look towards the door and a maid walked in, her blonde tresses tied back in a tight bun. She smiled at Trunks, tousling his hair, before turning to Bulma. "Would you like some help?" she inquired. "I know how your family eats." 

Bulma smiled gratefully. "Please." 

Trunks watched with half-interest as his mother and the blonde maid prepared the meal, but his gaze kept straying towards the gravity room where his father was training. 

"Here you are." Trunks looked up as the maid placed a plate heaped with sandwiches in front of him, and returned the wink Miyo had given him before digging in. 

"Will Vegeta be joining you for lunch?" the maid inquired, returning to the counter. 

Bulma shrugged. "I never know with that man. Most likely he will, though. Saiyans and their appetites." 

Miyo only chuckled as she fetched more bread from the wooden bread box. "Why don't you sit and eat with Trunks? I can take care of the hundreds of sandwiches for your husband." 

Bulma laughed but obliged, seating herself across from her son. She wasn't surprised to see the once full plate down to only two sandwiches. She pointed to one. "Can I have that?" 

Trunks nodded without hesitation, pushing the plate across to his mother. "You can have both," he offered. "I wanna find Grampa and go to the lab." The boy turned and rushed from the room 

"He'll probably be in his office!" Bulma called, sure that Trunks' keen ears had caught the statement. The sound of running feet suddenly changing direction clarified it. 

"It's a shame Vegeta doesn't spend more time with him," Miyo remarked. "Not to be nosy." 

"No, it's true," Bulma agreed. "Vegeta would rather spend his time training than with his own son." Her tone was bitter. "It's things like that that almost make me wish I had married Yamcha." 

"Don't say that!" Miyo gasped. "At least Vegeta's loyal, and he's so protective of you. He'd never let any harm come to either you or Trunks?" 

"Oh yeah?" Bulma turned, facing the maid. "Then explain to me why it was that Vegeta was fully prepared to let Trunks and I crash in the air car. The future Trunks had to save us!" 

"Well, there _is_ his pride...." 

"His pride, his arrogance, _his constant training!_" She trailed of in a frustrated growl. 

"But does he make up for it in bed?" Miyo inquired slyly. 

Bulma had to grin. "He more than makes up for it in bed." Both women had to laugh. 

"Well--" Miyo was cut off by a booming explosion, one so powerful that it caused Miyo fall against the counter and sent Bulma's chair crashing to the ground, bringing the Western Capital belle down with it. A screech could be heard from somewhere in the house, and Bulma prayed her son wasn't hurt. 

"An earthquake!" Miyo shouted, only to be corrected by Bulma as the shaking ceased. 

"No, Miyo. Vegeta. He must have blown up the gravity room!" Regaining her composure, Bulma untangled herself from the chair and jumped up. She wasted no time in fetching her shoes and dashing out the back door to the ruins that was her most prized invention only seconds before. 

"Vegeta!? _Vegeta!?_" Her voice was desperate as she dropped to her knees beside the wreckage, digging through it in panic, uncaring of the metal cutting her hands. "_VEGETA!!_" 

A moan came from a little ways off, under the debris, and Bulma stood and rushed over. Pulling aside a hunk of metal -- it had previously been apart of the main control panel -- she came across Vegeta's arm. She sighed with relief as it moved, and she hurriedly uncovered his face and torso. 

He was unconscious, as Bulma had expected from such an explosion, but he was alive, and she immediately shouted for some help. As two employees came from the house instantly, a stretcher in tow, she assumed Miyo had already sent for help. The two men said nothing as the dropped the stretcher and proceeded to help Bulma uncover her fallen prince, then gently pushed her aside as they hesitantly lifted the Saiyan onto the stretcher. They didn't want to lose their lives simply because they had been mistaken for enemies or because they had caught the warrior at a bad time. And now was, they were certain, a _very_ bad time. 

The Capsule Corporation doctor had already made his way to the emergency ward, sure that the explosion had caused some injuries. It had been quiet awhile since there had been any injuries in the company; now he had no doubt that he would have his hands full. He wasn't surprised when Vegeta was carried into the emergency unconscious. Vegeta had been, after all, in the thick of the explosion. 

"Put him on the bed," the doctor instructed, and the two employees obeyed, hurrying out of the room as soon as their task was complete. As the exited, a frantic Bulma took their place. 

"Is he all right? How badly is he injured?" 

The doctor began gathering up his medical instruments as he said without looking up, "I have no idea, Ms. Briefs. I still have to check him." 

Bulma fell silent as she watched the doctor begin his examination, praying with everything she had that the man she loved would be all right. 

* 

A/N: The first chapter.... Hope you guys liked it. The idea for this actually came from a book called _Nightsong_ by Valerie Sherrard, so I should probably give her credit. The only things that remain the same, though, are the fact that an accident caused someone to lose their memory, and their woman must make them fall in love with them again. The way that this will happen in my fic, though, will be completely different from the way it happened in _Nightsong_. 

Chapter two will hopefully be out soon. 


	2. New Beginnings

A/N: Wow! Thanks for the reviews everyone!! You guys are awesome. ^.~ I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. 

Android18: I had to laugh when I saw your review, because it was only a few days ago when I came across your B/V fic _Possession_ and thought it was really good, though due to FF.net being retarded I couldn't leave a review. I thought it kind of ironic that a couple days after reading your story, I see a review from you on one of my own fics. ^-^ 

For those who were wondering: Why would I call it a B/V get together if I had no intention of hooking Bulma and Vegeta back up? I'm as big a B/V fan as they come; I couldn't write a fic where Bulma and/or Vegeta don't end up getting back together. 

* 

**two; new beginnings**

When he awoke the following morning, it was to sunlight streaming through the window. Blinking, he looked around, finding himself in a pale blue room with medical equipment. He frowned, confused. Where was he? He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, and caught sight of himself in a small mirror on a table nearby. He tilted his head to the side before standing and walking over to the desk. Picking up the viewing glass, he studied himself. Who was he? He had a feeling he had known, but couldn't remember now. 

He examined himself a while longer before shrugging in defeat. If he couldn't remember, then it obviously hadn't been very important. Though he did continue to ponder as to how he had come across so many cuts and bruises. They appeared to be all over his body, a particularly bad gash on the right side of his chest. Blood was seeping through the white gauze that covered the wound, and bandages were wound around his head. Judging by the itching from underneath, he assumed that he had been injured on his head, too. 

He sat back down on the hard bed, the springs underneath creaking as he did so, and noticed the pains in his stomach caused by hunger. He glanced around the room for something edible but found nothing. He assumed there was no food in this room. 

He heard voices coming from outside the door, and turned to look in that direction. 

"....he should be all right. Just tell him to take it easy." This voice was deep, obviously a male's. 

"That's easier said then done," a female sighed, and the man in the room watched as the door knob turned, the door swinging open. 

A light-haired man in a long white coat entered and smiled when he saw the male on the bed. He closed the door gently behind him and walked over. "You're awake, I see. How are you feeling, Vegeta?" He said it cautiously, making an obvious effort to keep his distance. 

The man on the bed blinked, confused. "Who?" 

The newcomer frowned at the other man's confusion. "Who what? Who am I?" 

"No." The man on the bed shook his head. "Who's Vegeta?" 

Understanding began to shine in the newcomer's eyes, but he sighed as he realized what was going on. "I was worried this might happen." 

"What happened?" the injured man asked. "Would you mind sharing your fantastic discovery?" 

The other raised an eyebrow. "Despite everything, though," he muttered quietly, "you still have your arrogant attitude." 

The arrogant man growled in annoyance. "Don't say shit out loud if you have no intention of sharing it with those around you," he snapped. 

"I have every intention of telling you what I'm talking about," the man in the white jacket replied. "Just have some patience." 

Under normal circumstances, the Capsule Corporation doctor wouldn't dare speak to the injured man in such a way, but, if Dr. Kairen's theory was correct, the other man wouldn't even think of hurting him. 

The other man snarled again, crossing his arms in annoyance. Kairen watched him silently for a moment before testing his hypothesis. 

"Can I ask who you are?" the doctor inquired. 

"You can," the other man replied gruffly, "but you won't get much by the way of an answer." 

"And why's that?" 

The other man glared at him. "Does it matter?" 

The doctor nodded. "It does." 

Rolling his eyes, the other man snapped, "Because I can't remember." 

The doctor nodded again. "Do you know where you are right now?" 

"In a room." The man's tone was both bored and incredulous, for he felt the last question should be obvious. 

Kairen chuckled. "Yes, but where is the _room_?" 

The other man only shrugged. "Why, do you know?" 

"I do," the doctor said gently. "You are Vegeta, and this room is the emergency ward at the Capsule Corporation in Western Capital, Japan. Japan is a country on Earth," he added as an afterthought. 

The man's face was expressionless. No sign of recognition whatsoever. "How do you know that about me when I don't?" he demanded. 

"You knew, once," Kairen told him. "Yesterday you had an accident. Something exploded and you were in the close vicinity. It's amazing you survived -- no human could have -- but you have lost your memory as a result." 

Vegeta made no comment on loosing his memory. Only, "No human could have?" 

"Humans are the people of Earth." 

"I know that," he snapped, and Kairen nodded. He wouldn't have forgotten everything. "But if no human could have survived and I did, what does that make me?" 

"A Saiyan." Kairen appeared surprised. Vegeta knew what race dwelled on Earth, but he couldn't remember his own heritage? "Perhaps I should let Bulma do the explaining." 

"Who's he?" 

"Bulma Briefs is a female, for starters, and also your wife," Kairen corrected. "I'll get her. Wait here and _please_ don't touch anything." He cringed, recalling the last time Vegeta had decided to test each medical instrument. 

* 

Vegeta wasted no time in finding out about himself. The blue-haired woman had told him his name was Vegeta (though he had already learned as much from the doctor) and that he was a prince of a dead warrior race, a Saiyan. She retold him what little he had told her of his planet and how he had been an elite warrior and reminded him that he had been striving towards the legendary level of a Super Saiyan. She also told him all she knew of Frieza, which she had later regretted. 

"That _bastard_!" Vegeta had roared. "I'll use the strength you say I have and murder that monster!" 

Bulma had then appeared hesitant. "Another Saiyan already defeated him. He was a third-class warrior on planet Vegeta, but accomplished the level of a Super Saiyan first. The first in five thousand years. His Earth name is Goku, but you call him by his Saiyan name, which is Kakarott." 

And it was then that Vegeta's hatred of the warm-hearted man had been rekindled, and he vowed once again that he would surpass Goku in strength. But even so, he did not remember the man he so hated. Indeed he only knew what he had been told, aside from some useless facts such as remembering that the Capsule Corporation had a pool in the backyard, though he couldn't remember what significance the Capsule Corporation held. Bulma had to explain to him it was the company she ran as well as a large house in which he lived with both she, their son and her parents. 

This had brought inquiries about Trunks, and Bulma had answered all questions her stubborn mate had thrown at her. Vegeta said nothing when she finished speaking, and Bulma finally broke the silence by asking, "Do you remember anything about what I just told you? Anything at all?" 

"No." 

"Nothing? Not even the slightest recollection of _anything_?" 

"I already told you I remember nothing," Vegeta snapped. 

Bulma frowned at him. "I wouldn't say that. You certainly remembered that you had an arrogant and stubborn attitude." 

"Humph." 

Bulma sighed, wiping her eyes. When it came to his past, Vegeta was at a blank. It was obvious to her now that what the doctor had said was true: Vegeta knew only what he was told. It crushed her to realize that he no longer loved her, because he didn't know he once had. It crushed her to realize that any and all pride he had been beginning to feel towards Trunks was no more, because he couldn't _remember_ the pride he had been beginning to feel. And it crushed her to see the man she loved so dearly so confused and lost, though he made an effort to keep those emotions hidden, just as he always had, though that held little comfort. Her husband was starting his life anew. 

"So where is this gravity room?" he asked at last. 

"You blew it up yesterday. The rubble is still outside, though, if you're interested in the debris." Bulma's tone was cold, incredulous. She couldn't believe that, knowing hardly anything about himself, Vegeta was still most intent on training. 

"Well you built the original, right? You can just fix it." 

Bulma's eyes flashed. "Why don't _you_ fix it?" she snapped. "You're constantly destroying that thing and expecting me to have it rebuilt the following day! I'm not a fucking miracle worker!! I can't repair entire training facilities in a night! You're so--" she stopped, remembering Vegeta had amnesia, and looked down at the table in embarrassment. Everything she had just said had meant nothing to the Saiyan. He couldn't remember blowing up the gravity room and ordering it to be in working order the following afternoon. He couldn't remember her always getting so annoyed and frustrated by his impossible demands. 

Looking up again, she saw Vegeta watching her curiously, confused by her sudden and seemingly uncalled for outburst. 

"Never mind," she sighed. "I found the blueprints last night; I'll begin rebuilding it this afternoon." 

Vegeta nodded. "How long will it take?" 

"I don't know. Three days?" 

Vegeta frowned but didn't argue. He couldn't recall times that Bulma had managed to make another gravity room in a day and a half. Three days, though not as soon as he would have liked, seemed reasonable to him. 

"Why are you yelling, Mommy?" 

Both Vegeta and Bulma turned to the kitchen door at the sound of a child's voice. Trunks wandered in and, at the sight of Vegeta, began to cry. "Are you and Daddy fighting again?" 

"Oh, baby, come here. Don't cry, we're not fighting. I just got a little frustrated, that's all. Don't worry, all right?" She pulled her son onto her lap and handed him a Kleenex so he could dry his eyes. A few minutes later, his blue eyes showed no signs of previous tears as he smiled at Vegeta. 

"Dad, since the gravity room is blowed-up, can you take me to the park today?" 

Vegeta frowned at the boy, then glanced up at Bulma, then down at Trunks again before finally asking, "Who are you?" 

Trunks appeared confused and looked up at his mother for an answer. "Is that Daddy?" he asked. 

Bulma nodded, sighing. "Trunks, I have to tell you something. You know the explosion yesterday?" 

Trunks nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah! It was _cool_! And it made a really loud noise! It went _BOOM_!! And then there was fire and everything! And a firefighter gave me his funny red hat." 

"Yes, well, your father lost his memory because of that 'cool' explosion. He can't remember anything except what we've told him," Bulma explained. "Trunks, you're going to need to help your dad out for the next little while. Try to remind him of things, okay?" 

"Like what things?" Trunks asked, trying to understand. 

"Anything. Anything at all." 

"Should I 'mind him how to go to the bathroom?" 

A small flush crept onto Bulma's face and she glanced at Vegeta. Expressionless, as always, she thought, before turning back to her son. "No, Trunks. He remembers how to do that. Why don't you tell him stories of things that have happened? Funny stories. Why don't you tell him about the time I went to New York last year and you two tried to cook?" 

Trunks burst out laughing at the memory and asked if he should tell his father then. Bulma nodded, saying that as long as Trunks was telling the story, she would begin work on the gravity room. Smiling warmly at her husband and ruffling her son's lavender hair, she exited the kitchen. But her destination wasn't the lab at all; it was her room, for she knew that she could find peace there. As long as Vegeta couldn't remember her nor the love they had, she was determined to come up with a way to remind him. 

And remind him she would. 

* 

A/N: I hope you guys liked the second chapter. I'm going away next week, so I don't know how long it'll take before this fic is updated again. I'm going to try and post another chapter of _An Unexpected Love_ before I leave, but I don't know if I'll have time to complete a third chapter of this before the twenty-sixth. But I'll try. ^^ 

Chapter three will be out when it's out. 


End file.
